1. Field
Provided are nano particle tracking devices, channel structures of the nano particle tracking devices, and methods of fabricating the channel structures of the nano particle tracking devices, and more particularly, nano particle tracking devices having channel structures in which position change and movement speed of nano particles, such as deoxyribonucleic acid (“DNA”), biomolecules, chemical molecules, or the like, are measured, the channel structures of the nano particle tracking devices, and methods of fabricating the channel structures of the nano particle tracking devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As bio-related technologies are developed, analysis and diagnosis of genes, analysis of base sequences, and the like are becoming more significant, and demand therefore is gradually increasing. As such, various analysis or measurement systems for carrying out a large amount of tests by using a small sample within a short time have been developed. In addition, in order to implement such systems, for example, fine fluid elements, such as a lab on a chip and the like, have been spotlighted.
Nano particle tracking devices measure activity of single molecules or the like by limiting the number of nano-scale biomolecules, chemical molecules, or the like within a small space having a width of several tens or hundreds of nanometers (nm). Such nano particle tracking devices may be used in a nucleic acids sequence analysis device, a nano fluidic device, a particle image velocimetry, a single-molecule detection device, a gene mapping device, or the like, for example.
Generally, nano particle tracking devices measure position change or movement speed of nano particles by using a microscope and a photodetection device, such as a charged coupled device (“CCD”), while moving the nano particles by using an electrophoresis method, for example, within an array of nano channels having a width of several tens or hundreds of nm. For example, after images showing movement of nano particles are captured by using a CCD and a microscope, movement speed of the nano particles can be measured by analyzing image data. However, when all of the images showing movement of the nano particles are accumulated, the amount of image data to be processed is great. In addition, due to limitations in response speed and signal processing speed of photodetection devices, measurement errors may occur.